rutianasfandomcom-20200215-history
Kennah Darson
Kennah Darson, born MaKennah Johanneson, is the cousin of Palace Guard Lieutenant, Arren Kelich. Childhood Kennah grew up on Meritan in the House of Johanneson. She was the second of seven children and was being raised to marry the heir of House Leminsky to bind the houses together. Her parents, the Duke and Duchess of Meritan, ruled fairly on Meritan and taught Kennah how to handle the "low born" as they preferred to call the workers. Meeting the Emperor In 2375, Kennah first met Shein Darson on Meritan. He had visited the House of Johanneson with Arren Kelich during a brief appearance on the planet. Arren had wished to visit with his family and Shein came along. Kennah, twelve years old at the time, had no interest in the Emperor other than the fact that he was an important person. When Shein appeared bored, Kennah came to the rescue, taking the Emperor out on their land and showing him around. When Shein and Arren left, Kennah had the odd feeling that she would see Shein again and that he would become very important in her life. Military Service Kennah entered the military at sixteen for her required service. She hated the military, though she managed to get through it with satisfactory results. Her assignment had been on Rutia so she was able to see her cousin multiple times. She was unable to get time enough to go to the Jade Palace to see Shein again. She had heard about his companionship with Adriane and was surprised that every time she heard her name, she felt jealous. Meeting the Emperor Again In 2384, Kennah was released from her military service. She immediately went to the Jade Palace to visit with Arren and hoping to see Shein again. She was almost certain that Shein would not remember her, but when they met again, he was actually pleased to see her, commenting on how much she'd grown. He surprised her again when he mentioned how pretty she was. They spent quite a bit of time together during the Darkness Fest. Kennah chose to stay at the Jade Palace, working as a gardener. She refused any other positions offered to her by Shein claiming that she preferred to work in the gardens. Adriane's Death When Adriane gave birth to Christian in 2385, her last request to Kennah was to take care of Shein. Kennah didn't know what Adriane meant at first, but it became clear later when Shein turned to Kennah for comfort. She and Shein began to grow closer together and had Parliament not given Shein a time limit on taking a new companion, the two of them might have become companions shortly after Adriane's death. Becoming Bound While the Jade Palace was being rebuilt due to its destruction in the civil war, Shein moved his family to the Obsidian Citadel on Dreva. He included Kennah with his family and brought her with him. Arren Kelich wasn't too happy with the obvious companionship that Shein and Kennah had formed, but he said nothing of it at first. In early 2386, Arren began to complain about Shein and Kennah's relationship as they were not bound to each other. Shein and Kennah began to discuss the possibility. When Kennah informed her parents that she and Shein intended to become bound companions, her father forbid her to stay with Shein. Kennah was to marry someone else. When Shein found out what Kennah's father had told her, he threatened to remove the title from the House of Johanneson. Shein and Kennah had their first argument over Shein's actions, though it did not last. Kennah's family gave in and stopped fighting against the union. In mid-2386, Shein and Kennah became bound companions in a quiet ceremony in the Obsidian Citadel. Marriage In mid-2388, Shein and Kennah married at the beginning of the galactic war with Panzersharkcat. When Arren asked her who came up with the idea of marriage, Kennah told him that it was Shein's doing. She explained that Shein was worried that they may not survive the war and Adriane had told him that if he had the choice, he was to choose to be happy. When the planet was being evacuated due to the upcoming attack by Panzerian forces, Shein told Kennah to leave with the refugees. She put the children on the ship and left them in the care of one of the palace guards and chose to stay with Shein. While Shein was upset about her choice, he didn't force her to leave. Nikolas Earl Darson Prince Nikolas Earl Darson was born in January of 2389, bringing question of Shein's motives in marrying Kennah. Both Kennah and Shein laugh at the suggestion that they married for "honor". Shein had two children previously while unmarried, so the thought that he married Kennah because she was pregnant is something that is ridiculous. For the First Time in History On March 19, 2390, during the surrender of Panzersharkcat forces to Rutianas, Shein crowned Kennah as Empress. Because of this, parliament is now questioning whether Shanika and Christian, both children of Shein's previous companion, are now legal heirs to the throne of Rutianas. Kennah has never treated either child as less than her own son and had even gone as far as the suggestion of adopting both children. The occasion was one of significance since Rutianas has never had both an Emperor and Empress at the same time. Few Emperors have married in the past and no Empresses were married. The Emperors that married kept their wives as Princess Consort only. Shein was the first to crown his wife as Empress. The Royal Twins In 2391, Kennah gave birth to twins while on Sikarra. Devon Michael Darson was the first and Daniel Torren Darson was the second. Her early labor saved both her life and Shein's life as the two were expected to be in places that later exploded due to bombs.